


Coi Piedi per Terra

by Airalila



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Well Shit, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Missing Scene, Other, POV Varric Tethras, Red Lyrium
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airalila/pseuds/Airalila
Summary: Una serie di flashfic incentrate su Varric e sui suoi compagni.[...]Solo gli ignoranti possono temere il cielo, e Varric poteva ammettere di essere molte cose, ma certo non un ignorante. La terra, quella sì, la temeva, per questo preferiva tenerla saldamente sotto i propri piedi, l’idea di ritrovarsela sopra la testa lo faceva stare male. “Non voglio tornare sotto terra neanche quando sarò morto!"La raccolta partecipa alla challenge "Trasformazioni elementali" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta





	1. Kirkwall

 

  
_"Abbiamo girato paesi e ascoltato le orchestre suonare_  
Abbiamo guardato persone cadere e fucili sparare   
E riso e scherzato sperando che il tempo non dovesse finire   
E bevuto col nodo alla gola guardando gli amici partire   
Mi hai dato conchiglie per farmi ascoltare i racconti del mare   
Mi hai dato un tamburo per battere il tempo e sentirlo passare   
Mi hai dato parole e storie e un bicchiere robusto e profondo   
Per poterci raccogliere dentro le grida e il dolore del mondo"   
Coi piedi per terra, Modena City Ramblers

 

 

**Coi Piedi per Terra**

Girava tra le vie di Kirkwall sentendosene il padrone, malgrado il puzzo e la sporcizia, quelle strade erano casa sua. Proprio a causa del puzzo e della sporcizia avrebbe detto qualcuno e Varric non avrebbe potuto dargli torto.  
Nessuno avrebbe osato questionare sulla sua appartenenza a quella città. In passato qualcuno aveva provato, ma i suoi pugni avevano fatto la conoscenza di molti denti e le chiacchiere erano finite. Da quando era arrivata Bianca poi, anche gli ultimi coraggiosi si erano fatti silenziosi.  
Solo gli ignoranti possono temere il cielo, e Varric poteva ammettere di essere molte cose, ma certo non un ignorante. La terra, quella sì, la temeva, per questo preferiva tenerla saldamente sotto i propri piedi, l’idea di ritrovarsela sopra la testa lo faceva stare male. “Non voglio tornare sotto terra neanche quando sarò morto, Bartrand!” diceva Varric quando il fratello indugiava nell’autocommiserazione, “se i nani tornano alla Pietra, perché è di questa che sono fatti, tu non preoccuparti, seppelliscimi pure in un barile di birra all’Impiccato!” Sospettava che Bartrand non avrebbe rispettato le sue volontà, aveva bisogno di trovare un compagno adeguato al compito. Non che stesse programmando di andarsene a breve, ma quando casa tua è una fogna come Kirkwall, non puoi mai sapere cosa accadrà.  
Prompt:  Terra  
Parole: 210  
   
 

 

**La testa a posto**

Avrebbe messo la testa a posto, non voleva creare altri guai a suo fratello. Avrebbe smesso di raccontare frottole e di passare il tempo con quelle canaglie. L’ultima volta era andata bene, si era salvato la pelle per un soffio e solo i soldi di suo fratello avevano potuto tirarlo fuori dalle celle del governatore.  
 In fondo perché lamentarsi? Si sarebbe adattato facilmente. Un lavoro lo aveva, bastava volerlo, il suo posto nella gilda dei mercanti non sarebbe mai stato in discussione. Avrebbe solo dovuto chiudere un occhio sui piccoli intrighi di quei viscidi traffichini, e chiudere entrambe le orecchie sulla loro impareggiabile idiozia. Ma infondo non poteva essere così difficile se lo facevano tutti.  
Vestirsi bene, scegliere le giuste compagnie, trovare una moglie adatta a sfornare frugoletti e magari farsi finalmente crescere la barba. Sì, sarebbe arrivato da Bartrand con i migliori propositi.  
Camminando, poteva sentire il tintinnare delle monete d’oro che, in quelle strade più che altrove, scorrevano a fiumi. Delle voci attirarono la sua attenzione. Anso, un onorevole, rispettabilissimo stronzo, stava prendendo a calci un giovane elfo. Il ragazzo continuava a chiedere pietà, ma il nano lo picchiava imperterrito, tra l’indifferenza generale. “Va bene Varric” disse tra sé imbracciando Bianca “Diventerai maturo e responsabile la prossima volta!”  
Prompt: Maturità  
Parole: 210  
 

 

**Liti tra bambini**

Varric era curioso di vedere che faccia avrebbe fatto il biondino.  
Aveva ancora nelle orecchie le sue grida, quella volta Hawke lo aveva davvero fatto incazzare.  
“Consegnare quel lyrium ai templari sarebbe come lasciar giocare dei bambini con i tuoi pugnali! Sono loro i responsabili per le tante persone scomparse in questo periodo, e non tutti erano maghi!”  
Hawke lo aveva guardato con ferocia e lo aveva lasciato da solo con le sue recriminazioni.  Anche Varric sentiva in bocca il sapore di bile al pensiero di aiutare quei pazzi, ben protetti dietro armature scintillanti, ma sapeva che con quei soldi Hawke sarebbe riuscita finalmente ad affrancarsi  da quell’omuncolo di Gamlen.  Soprattutto sapeva  quanto fosse inutile discutere con lei quando aveva quello sguardo. Hawke si stava dirigendo verso l’ospedale come una furia e Varric la seguiva curioso. Entrò spalancando le porte, non c’era nessuno come Hawke quando si trattava di fare entrate ad effetto.  
“Ecco il tuo lyrium!” Il mago che era pronto ad investirla nuovamente con la sua rabbia, si fermò di colpo rimanendo letteralmente a bocca aperta. “Ho preso i miei soldi, ma non consegno armi ai bambini. Sono una pacifista io!” Con un gesto si ripulì il viso dal sangue ancora fresco dei templari e andò via sghignazzando.  
Prompt: Pacifista  
Parole: 210  
 

 

**La Torta**

L’aveva cercata per giorni, per averla aveva dovuto riscuotere qualche favore qua e là ma ne era valsa la pena.  C’era un motivo se veniva chiamata “Peccato di Antiva”.  
Varric fece il suo ingresso all’Impiccato orgoglioso del bottino.  
Vide gli occhi di tutti illuminarsi davanti alla soffice ciambella che spandeva un odorino stuzzicante.  
Poi lo sguardo gli cadde sull’elfo.  
“Ehi Broody, non dirmi che hai una delle tue storie tristi legata a questa torta, perché non me la bevo!”  
L’elfo gli lanciò il solito sguardo torvo.  
“Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere e non mi interessa!”  
Varric si sentì in colpa, doveva essere un potere particolare di quel  guerriero.  
Agli schiavi sono raramente riservate certe ghiottonerie, possibile che non avesse mai assaggiato una torta?  
Tagliò la prima fetta e la mise tra le mani dell’elfo che lo guardò stupito. “Assaggia.”   
Fenris guardò titubante le decorazioni di zucchero sgretolarsi tra le sue mani, poi diede un morso.  
 Le sue pupille si dilatarono, gli occhi si muovevano frenetici tra la fetta di dolce e il viso di Varric, sembrava stupito come davanti ad un miracolo. Nel vederlo prepararsi a dare un secondo morso a quella meraviglia, Varric scorse l’accenno di un sorriso. Come si può non essere dei brontoloni se non si è mai assaggiata una fetta di torta!  
Prompt: dolce  
Parole: 220  
   
 

 

  **Rugiada**

“Maledetta Rossa! Maledetto il suo assurdo appuntamento romantico! Maledetto anche Donnic! E’ proprio quello di cui c’è bisogno in questa città, una nuova coppia di squilibrati!”  
 Varric sbraitava da quando aveva rimesso piede all’Impiccato. Dopo la notte trascorsa sulla costa, aveva scoperto allarmato che la guazza notturna si era posata inclemente su Bianca.  
Senza concedersi un momento di sonno  aveva preso a ripulire a ad ingrassare tutti i meccanismi, l’umidità salmastra aveva rischiato di rovinare il suo perfetto funzionamento.  
“Ehm…Ehm” Qualcuno era entrato e cercava di attirare la sua attenzione, Varric si voltò di scatto pronto a scacciare il seccatore, ma le parole brusche gli morirono in gola davanti al viso spaurito di Merrill  
 “Da quanto sei qui, Margheritina? Ti sei persa di nuovo? Ora ho da fare ma più tardi posso accompagnarti”  
“Veramente sono passata prima ma non mi hai notata. Ho capito che hai avuto un problema con Bianca e ti ho portato questa” Merrill stringeva una sacca di cuoio.  
“E’ impermeabile e dovrebbe essere grande abbastanza, potrai metterci Bianca all’occorrenza.”  
Varric notò che le cuciture della sacca erano fatte con un familiare spago rosso.  
“Margheritina, come farai senza il tuo spago?”  
“Tranquillo, non mi perdo più ormai e in ogni caso so sempre come arrivare da te”  
Prompt: Umido  
Parole: 210  
 

 

**Il canto**

La melodia risuonava nella sua testa da un po’, ma non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto.  
Era una melodia dolce e rassicurante, abbandonandosi a quel suono ogni preoccupazione sembrava dissolversi. Per quale motivo le cose sarebbero dovute andare storte di nuovo?  
Tutto era stato sbagliato nella sua vita: sua madre, la sua casa, le persone che amava, ed ora anche suo fratello. Ma non poteva essere così per sempre. Il vento stava finalmente girando ed ora ogni cosa sarebbe andata per il verso giusto. Non avrebbe più commesso errori, mai più.  
Varric continuava a cullare i propri pensieri sulle note di quel canto gentile.  
Suo fratello, sarebbe marcito per sempre in quel sudicio manicomio, pagando per il suo tradimento. Varric avrebbe finalmente ricoperto una posizione degna del proprio status, sarebbe divenuto potente e rispettato, Kirkwall avrebbe finalmente riconosciuto il suo valore. Anche Bianca alla fine sarebbe tornata da lui. Quell'ultimo pensiero stridette nella sua testa. Qualcosa non andava.  
Guardò il tavolo accanto a sé, la piccola scatola di legno era aperta. Da quanto tempo? Il frammento all'interno risplendeva di una flebile luce scarlatta. Hawke aveva ragione. Se ne sarebbe dovuto liberare.  
Ma lo avrebbe fatto l’indomani. Questa notte il canto avrebbe portato dei dolci sogni in quella sua vita sbagliata.  
Prompt: Canto  
Parole: 210  
 

 

  **Persuasione**

Avevano appena ucciso un drago! Varric se l’era cavata per un soffio, ma poteva tornare a casa con una nuova cicatrice e una storia fantastica! Era stata una nottata indimenticabile! Come ciliegina sulla torta,  Hawke con il suo particolarissimo senso della giustizia, aveva dato una bella lezione al mascalzone che per mesi aveva mandato a morire tra le fauci di quello stesso drago, un numero imprecisato di minatori. L’uomo non avrebbe rimesso piede a Kirkwall troppo presto, almeno non finché non gli fossero ricresciuti i capelli che Raggio di Sole, istigata dalla sorella, aveva dato alle fiamme con un solo gesto.  
Era davvero il caso di festeggiare.  
“Potremmo evitare di tornare in quell’orribile locanda per una volta?”  
“Raggio di Sole farò finta di non aver sentito, ma solo perché sei tu. Cosa vorresti fare per festeggiare?”  
“Un pic-nic.”  
Merril sembrava entusiasta all’idea e Hawke taceva guardandolo divertito.  
“Potremmo riposare per un po’ e poi spendere il pomeriggio fuori città. Stasera potremmo accendere un falò e arrostire della carne. A Lothering lo facevamo spesso con nostro padre”  
“Ok,ok, non c’è bisogno di tirare fuori la vostra storia lacrimevole, sai bene che non so rifiutarti nulla. Ma voglio da bere e dovrete ascoltare comunque la storia di come abbiamo ucciso il drago.”  
Prompt: Pomeriggio  
Parole: 210  
   
 

 

**Il Veleno del Falco**

“Che roba è? Rivaini, stai cercando di uccidermi?” Temeva di vedere i propri occhi rotolare a terra tanto era violenta la tosse che lo scuoteva.  
“Quante storie! Con questo si svezzano le bambine a Rivain.” Varric le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
E dire che ne aveva bevute di schifezze.  
Questo aveva un pessimo aspetto ma il suo profumo delicato ricordava l’estate, così si era convinto ad assaggiarne un goccio. Al primo sorso sentì una palla di fuoco esplodergli nella gola. Poi passata la tosse, un piacevole sapore speziato gli aveva invaso la bocca. Lo gustò per un po’ non accorgendosi che assaporandolo diveniva via via più piccante. Lo realizzò troppo tardi, era il suo volto questa volta ad andare a fuoco.  Isabela gli porse dell’acqua e rise forte  vedendolo diventare tutto rosso.  
Man mano che la sua bocca riprendeva sensibilità un nuovo sapore si faceva strada. Un gusto dolce come un frutto, ma meno stucchevole. Una combinazione perfetta tra il dolce di una pesca matura e il brio di un limone appena raccolto. Avrebbe bevuto quel liquore ancora ed ancora solo per poter gustare quella meraviglia. Isabela lo guardava con il suo sguardo da gattina maliziosa “Lo chiamano _Il veleno del Falco_ ” disse ammiccando “Sapevo ti sarebbe piaciuto!”  
“Dammene ancora.” Dannata Rivaini.  
Prompt: Gusto  
Parole: 210  
   
 

 

  **Giorni Migliori**

Non riusciva a distinguere rabbia e dolore e non poteva distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
Lo guardava e vedeva le lunghe giornate trascorse assieme, sempre alle calcagna di Hawke, ovviamente.  
Quella donna era una forza della natura e loro avevano la masochistica abitudine di seguirla senza fare troppe domande.  
“Come fa a convincere tutti a tuffarsi in questi progetti avventati?” Anders si lamentava spesso ma con poca convinzione e Varric difficilmente si lasciava sfuggire l’occasione per sottolinearlo:  
“Io probabilmente per noia, ma tu Biondino hai chiaramente una cotta per lei.” Prestando ascolto ai suoi commenti spesso il mago sospirava fissando Hawke con aria trasognata.  
"Non è carina?" Era un vero bambinone a volte.  
Ora di tutto quello cosa rimaneva? Il biondino tremava in attesa del giudizio che sarebbe dovuto arrivare proprio da lei. Quello sconsiderato aveva messo se stesso ed Hawke in una posizione impossibile.  
Varric non poteva togliersi dalla testa la dannata canzonetta che lui e il biondino avevano inventato e che, finché il mago era stato in sé, avevano cantato insieme al ritorno di ogni missione, ignorando le proteste dei compagni.  
   
_“Non ci tireremo indietro, non ci sentirai arrivare,_  
ma quando infine avremo vinto ci vedrai festeggiare  
Non importa la paura, non importa più il dolore  
Tanto quando avrem finito potrem bere per ore.  
Ed ora togliti davanti o ti buttiamo in fondo al mare  
L’Impiccato già ci attende per andarci ad ubriacare!”  
   
Prompt: Cantare insieme/condivisione  
Parole: 235  
   
 

 

**L’invito**

 “Varric Tethras?”  
Il nano rispose alla domanda con un sonoro rutto. Chi lo conosceva sapeva che non era solito lasciarsi andare a questo tipo di trivialità. Loro però non lo conoscevano anche se lui conosceva loro. Sapeva cosa volevano da lui, cosa cercavano e voleva che fosse chiaro da subito che non avrebbero ottenuto nulla da lui, almeno non tanto facilmente. I volti dei due soldati erano impassibili. Evidentemente nessuno rimane scosso sentendo un nano che rutta. La gente è davvero strana, Isabela lo faceva continuamente ed ogni volta calava il silenzio sull’Impiccato, tutti la guardavano sbalorditi. Non che lei rimanesse in nessun caso a corto di sguardi. Doveva tenere a mente che usare il rutto come provocazione è una strategia efficace solo per chi ha le tette e in quel caso funziona anche quando non è affatto una provocazione.  
“La cercatrice Pentagast vuole vedervi”  
“A quest’ora? Non si usa più invitare a cena o mandare dei fiori?”  
“E’ una questione di massima importanza dovete seguirci immediatamente” Le parole erano cortesi, ma i modi e soprattutto le intenzioni non lo erano, mentre uno parlava l’altro sembrava pronto a sfoderare la spada. “Bene portatemi da questa cercatrice, che non si dica che Varric Tethras è un nano che si lascia desiderare”  
Prompt: Ruttare  
Parole: 210  
  
  
 


	2. Inquisizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualunque cosa fossimo prima, ora siamo l'Inquisizione.

“ _Puoi prendere un fuoco_ _e_ _d accendere i sogni di chi ti sta intorno_ __  
Puoi aprire la mano _e_ _raccogliere tutti i colori del giorno_ __  
Puoi fare un castello _c_ _on legni spezzati e barattoli rotti_ _  
Puoi trovare una stanza grigia_ _e_ _riempirla del blu della notte”_

_Coi piedi per terra, Modena City Ramblers_

 

 

**Leggere i pensieri**

L’elfa era vicina al lago ghiacciato, se ne stava spesso da sola fuori dalle palizzate, Varric non avrebbe saputo dire cosa in effetti la trattenesse dal fuggire.

Vedendolo sguainò i pugnali ma si limitò ad osservarlo diffidente. Aveva la ferocia di una bestia affamata e anche l’aspetto, quell’elfa era tutta ossa.

“Ehi ragazzina, ti danno qualcosa da mangiare ogni tanto? Anche io sarei arrabbiato come te se morissi di fame!” L’elfa non si mosse ma Varric lesse un guizzo nel suo sguardo.

“Se prometti di non ammazzarmi, ti offro la cena. L’oste prepara un ottimo stufato.”

Lo sguardo dell’elfa si fece sottile. Fortunatamente non si lasciava spaventare facilmente, perché era sicuro che in caso contrario lei avrebbe fiutato la sua paura

“Che cosa vuoi da me?”

“Così su due piedi direi che mettessi via i pugnali, sono un poco inquietanti ed io ha lasciato Bianca a casa”

“Hai davvero dato un nome di donna alla tua balestra?

“E’ una balestra, non avrei potuto darle un nome maschile, sarebbe stato strano”

L’elfa rinfoderò le armi lasciandosi sfuggire un mezzo sorriso. Varric si sentì orgoglioso di sé, era un vero prodigio nel leggere le persone.

“Quando parli di lei, c’è sempre una nota di tristezza nella tua voce. Ti ricorda qualcuno che hai perso, o sei tanto solo da rimpiangere che non sia davvero una persona in carne e ossa?”

“Rispondo solo se mi accompagni in taverna”

“Visto quanto ci tieni a mangiare con me, direi senza dubbio la seconda.”

Varric rise e guardò di nuovo l’elfa negli occhi, non c’era più ferocia o paura. Dopotutto avrebbe potuto imparare ad essere l’Araldo di Andraste, la cercatrice non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi.

Prompt: Empatia/Preoccupazione

Parole: 280

 

**La battaglia**

Doveva essere accurato. Non c’era verso questa volta di lasciarsi guidare dall’istinto. Doveva riflettere e seguire fino in fondo la strategia.

_Con calma vecchio mio, non lasciarti distrarre_

Gli occhi dell’uomo davanti a lui lo osservavano accorti. Aveva un ultimo tentativo per uscire vittorioso da quello scontro e doveva valutare attentamente le mosse. Un’ unica distrazione sarebbe stata fatale.

Varric aveva già sfoderato la solita strategia, ma quel dannato magister non si era lasciato irretire dalle chiacchiere.

Non avrebbe ceduto, c’era in gioco il suo onore.

“Se ti annoi potrei improvvisare una canzone, so cantare tanto bene quanto sparare.” Mai mostrarsi preoccupati davanti al nemico.

“Non fare lo sbruffone e dimostrami quello che sai fare.” L’uomo non mollava.

Ad un tratto la via di fuga gli balenò davanti agli occhi seducente e pericolosa. Avrebbe avuto tutto o niente. Mosse la regina e Dorian cadde in trappola sorridendo compiaciuto, era tardi quando si accorse del cavallo in agguato. Scacco matto.

“Ah ah! Sparkler, è di nuovo il tuo turno di pagare da bere! Non avevi giurato di essere imbattibile a scacchi?”

“E tu non avevi giurato di non aver mai giocato? Sei il solito imbroglione! Ora che so con chi ho a che fare non ti sarà così facile battermi”

“Scommettiamo?”

Prompt:Proposito/pensiero/razionalità

Parole: 210

 

 

**Espiazione**

“Un custode deve aiutare a rimettere in piedi l’ordine. E’ una tua responsabilità! Corypheus è la mia.”

Le parole gridate da Hawke avevano raggiunto le sue orecchie mentre attraversava il varco.

Maledetta caparbia e irresponsabile Hawke, si sarebbe fatta uccidere quella volta!

Ma solo lui era da biasimare. Era stato lui a trascinare Hawke in tutto questo. Era colpa sua se il mondo si andava infettando con quell’orribile merda rossa. Era colpa sua se Corypheus era vivo.

Se c’era qualcuno a dover pagare il prezzo per quel casino era senz’altro lui. Ma doveva pur esserci per lui un altro modo per espiare. Un modo che non prevedesse veder morire le persone che amava.

Varric sentiva i muscoli contrarsi di più istante dopo istante. Si trovò a pensare che si sarebbe teso tanto da strapparsi, se quel dannato varco non avesse presto risputato qualcuno.

All’improvviso lo squarcio crepitò e Varric sentì le forze scemare, tutta la tensione si spostò allo stomaco. Avrebbe vomitato se ne avesse avuto il tempo, ma non poteva distogliere lo sguardo. Comparve l’Inquisitore e dopo un momento infinito spuntò anche Hawke. Varric si lasciò cadere contro una parete e riprese a respirare.

Sembrava che tutti avessero qualcosa da dire, ma Varric non ascoltò neanche una parola.

Ogni muscolo del corpo doleva come se fosse stato calpestato da un orso, ma non importava. Dopo un tempo indefinito Hawke gli si avvicinò.

“Hai scelto proprio un bel posto per fare un sonnellino”

“Dannatissima eroina dei miei stivali! Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento. Non ho intenzione di alzarmi da qui, dovrai portami in braccio!”

Hawke gli porse la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. L’afferrò ed una volta in piedi l’abbracciò tanto forte da sperare di riuscire a romperle qualche osso.

Prompt: Muscoli

Parole: 290

 

 

 

 

**Well, shit**

Varric sentì lo stomaco sussultare, aveva la sensazione che un orda di qunari si fosse data appuntamento nelle sue viscere. Ringraziò per il fatto di essere digiuno da ore, diversamente avrebbe senza dubbio vomitato.

Da quanto tempo non la vedeva? Dieci anni forse, forse di più. A volte si chiedeva se lei non fosse solo la forma immaginaria che aveva dato alla _sua_ Bianca. Quella affidabile e presente, quella che gli guardava le spalle.

“Credi che verrai a salutarmi ad un certo punto?” Disse lei ammiccando “A quanto pare questi dieci anni non ti hanno fatto diventare meno rammollito!”

Silenziosa. La sua Bianca era anche silenziosa, doveva prenderne nota.

Finalmente si mosse. La abbracciò. Non era una fantasia, era reale, carne, muscoli e sangue, niente legno, niente ingranaggi. Sentì ogni suo organo interno essere sul punto di liquefarsi. La lasciò andare prima di poterle dare altri spunti per farsi beffe di lui.

“Per le tette di Andraste, che ci fai qui!” La guardò, e sentì lo stomaco contorcersi di nuovo. Niente di buono ovviamente. Non lo era mai quando si trattava di lei. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Non poteva immaginare in che razza di guaio si potesse essere cacciata quella volta. “Dimmi tutto.”

Era fregato, come al solito. Merda.

Prompt: Stomaco/milza

Parole: 210

 

 

**Abbinamenti**

“Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, Fru Fru! E rassegnati, nessuno guarderà i tuoi addobbi questa sera”

Sapeva essere uno stronzo, doveva ammetterlo. Ma non durava mai troppo, aveva il cuore tenero. L’antivana lo guardò con due occhi da gattina ferita che avrebbero intenerito un golem.

“Va bene, fammi vedere” mugugnò Varric esasperato. L’ambasciatrice sorrise soddisfatta e i suoi occhi tornarono normali, lo aveva incastrato.

Eppure aveva giocato a Grazia Malevola con lei un’infinità di volte, possibile riuscisse ancora a fregarlo come fosse un novellino?

Non si poteva in ogni caso essere in collera con lei, il suo modo di chiacchierare, di muoversi, di ridere ispiravano naturalmente tenerezza. Doveva essere per quello che riusciva ad avere ragione di ogni nobile del Thedas. Pensare che avrebbe solo voluto chiudersi nel suo studio e scrivere. Non che fosse facile raccontare dell’Inquisitore, per la prima avrebbe dovuto mentire nel tentativo di rendere una storia più credibile.

“Allora cosa ne pensi? Quale tra questi colori starebbe meglio nella sala del banchetto?”

“Vada per le tovaglie marroni, si abbinano ai tuoi occhi e nascondono le macchie di birra” Josephine rise allegra, era davvero deliziosa “e sui tavoli metterei dei grandi mazzi di fiori gialli.”

Quella sera tutti avrebbero pensato a lei entrando nella sala per festeggiare.

Prompt: giallo/marrone

Parole: 210

 

 

 

 

**Nuovo Inizio**

Era felice di essere tornato. Dal mare si alzava una brezza leggera che spazzava le vie della città, d’estate Kirkwall puzzava innegabilmente meno.

Era tornato e questa volta non si prospettavano nuove partenze all’orizzonte. L’Inquisizione era smantellata, anche se non dubitava di vedere arrivare una lettera di Usignolo a caccia di notizie.

Hawke era lontana ma sembrava tranquilla, per quanto possa esserlo una come Hawke.

Ormai Varric era stanco di essere costantemente preoccupato.

Attraversando il cortile della forca, vide dei ragazzini giocare. Sembravano intenti in una qualche prova di coraggio sfidandosi a toccare l’inquietante statua della comandante Meredith.

Tra gli i ragazzi vide sbucare le orecchie a punta di un piccolo elfo. Giocavano assieme, tranquilli. Gli sembrò un ottimo auspicio. Forse le cose stavano davvero, finalmente cambiando.

In fondo lui stesso era cambiato così tanto da stentare a riconoscersi. Chi lo avrebbe detto, Varric Tethras un uomo di politica.

Ma dopo tutto, perché no. Gli piacevano i nuovi inizi, le storie da immaginare erano infinite e sapeva bene che di storie da scrivere non ve ne erano mai troppe.

Aveline lo stava aspettando alla fortezza.

Era ora di andare incontro a quella nuova stagione della sua vita. Sperando di non incontrare altri pazzi con il pallino della distruzione del mondo.

Prompt: Quinta stagione

Parole: 210

 


	3. Corrispondenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due lettere ricevute da Varric da due amiche speciali e sempre troppo lontane.

  
_“Ti ho amato attraverso giorni di buona fortuna e di festa_  
Ti ho amato attraverso giorni di mare agitato e tempesta   
Ti ho amato per quando mi hai preso e portato vicino a una stella   
E per quando mi hai preso per mano e tenuto coi piedi per terra  
Coi piedi per terra”  
Coi piedi per terra, Modena City Ramblers

 

 

**Ombre**

Vecchio mio, come stai?  
Ho sentito che anche senza di me sai come tenerti impegnato.  
Ho visto quel buco nel cielo e non mi sono stupita scoprendo che in qualche modo eri rimasto coinvolto. Te l’ho sempre detto: devi  fare più attenzione a come scegli gli amici.  
Ieri ho dovuto fare sosta in un paesino per fare rifornimenti e in una bottega ho trovato uno dei tuoi libri. L’ho preso in mano e il commerciante ha iniziato a parlare dei tuoi scritti, continuava a fantasticare su che tipo di persona fossi e tuttora risento in testa le sue parole.  
Sentire quell’uomo parlare di te, mi ha fatto pensare scioccamente che lui non ha idea di chi tu sia, che per lui tu non sei vero. Sei solo un nome su una copertina. Quando legge quel nome non pensa al tuo naso rosso quando ti ubriachi, alle canzonacce stonate che cantavi con Isabela, non pensa al tuo modo idiota di prendere in giro tutti, soprattutto i più pericolosi. Non ha idea di quanto ti piaccia andare in giro mostrando i peli del petto, nonostante poi la tua voce si arrochisca per il mal di gola.  
Ho pensato tutto questo mentre stringevo il tuo libro tra le mani e ho pensato anche che a quell’uomo bastava aprire il libro per trovarti. A me non sarebbe bastato.  
Ho sentito una stretta allo stomaco e sono uscita senza comprare niente. Non osare ridere, lo saprò se lo farai, Usignolo non è la sola ad avere le sue spie, non credere.  
   
Hawke sentì una mano stringerle la spalla, alzò gli occhi sul viso smunto di Anders. Sorrideva, era un buon segno.  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Niente”  
“Un’altra lettera? Perché scrivere così tanto se poi queste lettere non le spedisci mai?”  
“Chissà forse un giorno le spedirò”  
Prompt: Stringere  
Parole: 300  
 

 

**Vicinanza**

Quando me lo hanno detto non potevo credere alle mie orecchie! Scusami ma dovevo scriverti.  
Governatore! Varric Tethras  la canaglia, allergico a norme e costrizioni, sempre pronto a sfidare le autorità, entra in politica e diviene governatore di una città!  
Mi verrà il mal di pancia se continuo a ridere così.  
Eppure non c’è niente che possa fare maggiormente al caso tuo.  
Nessuno potrà più dirti di chiudere il becco, tutti dovranno stare a sentire i tuoi deliri. Potresti addirittura far studiare i tuoi libri nelle scuole come manuali di storia.  Immagino che i tuoi funzionari abbiano già tentato la fuga o finto l’infermità mentale per essere rilasciati dall’incarico.  
Immagino che i poveracci saranno invitati a passeggiare per le strade della città superiore, a vendere lì la propria merce, i ricchi saranno tutti arrabbiati e cercheranno di ucciderti almeno una dozzina di volte, senza successo ovviamente.  
 Ti immagino costringere i “pezzi grossi” ad andare nella città oscura per farsi firmare il modulo per il rilascio di una licenza da un elfo zoppo.  
Nel giro di due anni a Kirkwall regnerà il caos e probabilmente nessuno sarà più troppo affamato o disperato.  
Sono così orgogliosa di te. Ma sappi che non sentirai mai queste parole uscire dalla mia bocca, quindi accontentati.  
B.  
  
Prompt: Bocca  
Parole: 210  
  



End file.
